


Ejection

by Swimmergirl



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Outer Space, Water if you're reading this I'm sorry for the damages I've caused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl
Summary: After the invasion, it wasn’t long before people realized the Earth was doomed. The government began sending humans to a new colony across the galaxy, where they could repopulate and save the human race. They were sent in groups of ten, and Kokichi was fortunate enough to make it onto a Skeld. He wasn’t sure how, honestly. It’s not like some orphan from the streets was important enough to salvage. But here he was anyway, in a white space suit and nine other people on their way to some distant planet.Everything seemed fine at first. They got up, did their daily tasks, chatted a bit, and went to bed. It slowly became routine for Kokichi. He at least got some amusement from tormenting his fellow crewmates. It was… almost normal.Until Angie’s body was found.No one knew who did it, or how. It was like the peaceful atmosphere had been shattered with a sledgehammer, leaving the broken pieces of fear and paranoia behind. Rantaro was the one to break the news to them. They’d all been thinking it, but he was the one who finally said those dreaded words.“There’s an imposter among us.”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Ejection

The body was found in admin. 

Those were the first words out of Rantaro’s mouth as Kokichi burst into the cafeteria. There weren’t many of them left. Five, to be exact. Half of their original group. They’d voted out the first impostor, but there was still one left. And they’d just struck again. How did this happen? The relocation process was supposed to be foolproof. 

After the invasion, it wasn’t long before people realized the Earth was doomed. The government began sending humans to a new colony across the galaxy, where they could repopulate and save the human race. They were sent in groups of ten, and Kokichi was fortunate enough to make it onto a Skeld. He wasn’t sure how, honestly. It’s not like some orphan from the streets was important enough to salvage. But here he was anyway, in a white space suit and nine other people on their way to some distant planet. 

Everything seemed fine at first. They got up, did their daily tasks, chatted a bit, and went to bed. It slowly became routine for Kokichi. He at least got some amusement from tormenting his fellow crewmates. It was… almost normal.

Until Angie’s body was found.

No one knew who did it, or how. It was like the peaceful atmosphere had been shattered with a sledgehammer, leaving the broken pieces of fear and paranoia behind. Rantaro was the one to break the news to them. They’d all been thinking it, but he was the one who finally said those dreaded words.

“There’s an imposter among us.”

They’d discover later that there were two, actually. Tsumugi’s dying words had made that clear.

“You aren’t safe. Not yet.”

And they weren’t. More people died, more were ejected, and each and every time they had to watch those god forsaken words appear on the control monitor.

...Was not an impostor.

And it had happened again.

One by one, the remaining survivors ran into the cafeteria. Rantaro was the one who had found the body, Kokichi being the second to arrive after him.

Rantaro. Their leader, of sorts. He somehow managed to keep a level head through all of this. He led most of the meetings, and was forced to push that eject button. No one else could do it. No one else had the strength to condem their friends to death. Kokichi had a feeling there was more to Rantaro than the cold exterior, but he hadn’t bothered to try and reach it. Still, he didn’t think the boy was the impostor. He had always been accounted for, always had an alibi, and had never raised suspicion. 

Kaede ran in next, both her and Rantaro visibly relaxing at the sight of each other. They had grown quite close on the ship. Kaede was something of a right hand woman to Rantaro, though Kokichi suspected it was a little more than just that. Kaede was the heart of the ship. She tried to keep everyone’s spirits up despite the deaths. Even though he teased the pair of them, Kokichi wasn’t too suspicious of either of them. He didn’t trust them, but he didn’t see them as threats either.

Maki Harukawa, however, was a different story. The girl entered after Kaede, sitting coldly at the table. Her eyes refused to meet Kokcihi’s. She hated him. And he hated her. She was an assassin back on earth, a secret Kokichi had been responsible for exposing. It was clear they thought each other was the impostor. He knew Maki wanted him dead as much as he wanted her ejected into the cold vacuum of space. 

But as she sat, he couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to accelerate. Two. Two people unaccounted for, and one was dead. Himiko Yumeno, and-

“Where was it?”

All eyes turned to Shuichi Saihara, out of breath and standing in the doorway as he ran over to the others. Everyone’s eyes widened in realization.

Himiko was dead.

Kokichi had never cared for the girl all too much, but he still felt a pang of… something at the conclusion. This was a waste. A waste of human life. Killers took something they had no right to steal from people. It was why he hated Maki so much. And why he’d never be able to bring himself to forgive Tsumugi.

Shuichi sat next to him, Kokichi’s breathing returning to normal. It was okay. Shuichi was okay. As much as he hated to admit it, Shuichi Saihara was his… friend. Somehow, Kokichi hadn’t managed to push the boy away. Early on, everyone suspected Kokichi to be the impostor. He couldn’t blame them, either. He constantly annoyed and insulted the others, and had confessed to the crime on multiple occasions. He had narrowly avoided being voted off more than once, and it was all because of the boy in the black space suit sitting beside him.

Shuichi had proven Kokichi’s innocence time and time again, pointing out holes in the accusations and a lack of evidence. He was smart, smarter than Kokichi had initially given him credit for. Shuichi was a detective back on Earth, and he had brought his talent to the Skeld. That was what drew Kokichi in at first. Shuichi wasn’t dumb like most of the others. He was… interesting. Kokichi ended up following the boy around a lot. At first, it was simply to be annoying and get a read on him. Surprisingly, Shuichi had allowed it. Sure, he got fed up with his antics from time to time, but he had been strangely tolerant of all the stunts he pulled. One thing led to another, and soon enough the two had some sort of… bond. Kokichi had tried desperately to fight it. He didn’t trust anyone back on Earth, let alone here. But stupid Saihara refused to give up, and he’d managed to slip past Kokichi’s walls and see the boy for who he really was. Kokichi didn’t want to admit it… bit he cared for Shuichi. A lot. If there was a reason for him to keep going, to keep fighting this impostor, it was the boy next to him.

So, maybe this time… they’d catch them.

“The body… Himiko’s body, was in admin.” Rantaro repeated. “Did anyone see anyone coming from there?”

“I was in the hall, coming up from shields.” Shuichi said, shaking his head.

“I was in electrical.” Kaede said, glancing at Maki. “Maki and I were together the whole time.”

Kokichi’s breath hitched. What..? No, that couldn’t be right. Maki had never had an alibi, but if she had one here that meant-

“It’s true.” The girl confirmed, voice level and blank. After Kaito’s… ejection, she hadn’t spoken much, and what she did say were short, simple phrases like that.

“So you both have an alibi…” Rantaro hummed, nodding before he turned to Kokichi. “And where were you?”

“Med bay.” Kokichi answered. “That’s why I got here so quick.”

“If Maki and Kaede can vouch for each other, its…” Shuichi swallowed hard, pale eyes glancing at Kokichi and Rantaro. “One of us.”

“Welp!” Kokichi broke out into a wide grin, clapping his hands together. “That’s that then, huh Shumai? We know it’s not you, it’s not me, and it’s not Piano Princess or Miss Assassin.” 

He turned to Rantaro, sparing a quick glance at Kaede as he did so. 

“So who does that leave, hm?”

“H-hold on!” Kaede interjected. “How do we know it isn’t you?”

“I was in med bay, remember?” Kokichi’s grin widened. “There’s no way I could have gotten here so fast if I wasn’t.”

“But the vents-”  
“The one in admin doesn’t connect to medbay.” Kokichi hummed in a sing song voice, resting his hands behind his head. 

“So, what do you have to say, Mr. self report?” He turned to Rantaro, who was being oddly quiet. His gaze was lowered, and Kaede was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Taro..?”

“...Are you going to tell them? Or should I?”

Everyone turned to Rantaro, whose voice was oddly numb. Kokichi could have sworn it shook just a little as he kept his gaze at the floor.

“Tell… what?” Kaede muttered.

Rantaro lifted his eyes, and green met gold.

“Shuichi. You know the hallway vent has a camera, right?”

The silence was deafening. Rantaro’s eyes narrowed as he continued to speak, the others too stunned to interject. The boy in question went dead silent, his breath catching in his throat.

“I saw you on security. That vent connects to admin. I went there, and sure enough, Himiko’s body was-”

“Wowww!” Kokichi giggled, clapping a few times. “That’s a good one! Way to try and push the blame off of yourself, never seen that one before, right Shumai?”

Kokichi turned, a confident smirk on his face. He locked eyes with Shuichi, expecting to see agreement, maybe even pride-

He was met with just a flash of an emotion he knew all too well.

Guilt.

Shuichi blinked, and it was gone, but it was too late. At that moment, any argument Kokichi had died in his throat. The room was silent again as Kokichi struggled to process what he had just seen.

He wanted to push it away. Pretend it didn’t happen. Pretend he didn’t know what Shuichi was thinking in that very moment.

‘I was careless’

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak. He felt like any and all air had been forced out of him. If he was standing, his knees would have felt weak. This wasn’t right this wasn’t right this wasn’t-

“...I’m sorry.”

Shuichi’s broken voice sealed his fate.

“I… I wanted to tell you, I just-”

“You…” Maki’s voice was trembling, the girl practically shaking with rage.

“YOU GOT KAITO KILLED! I’LL-”

“Maki!” Kaede grabbed her arm, holding the girl back. Her breath hitched, but she remained seated.

Kokichi, on the other hand-

“You… you’re the impostor?”

“Kokichi, please, I-”

“You’re the impostor.” It wasn’t a question this time. The boy’s voice was hollow, as if fully processing the words he had spoken. 

And then, he broke.

It was like too much pressure had built up inside a glass box, causing it to explode and send shards of glass everywhere. Kokichi had lost any and all composure as his voice shattered with volume.

“I trusted you... I TRUSTED YOU!” His throat closed up, Kokichi struggling to get the words out. 

“Kichi, please-“ Shuichi’s eyes no longer hid the overwhelming guilt as they welled up with tears, he reached a hand out to the other only to have it violently slapped away.

“NO, you- you can’t call me that! You’re-” Kokichi stepped back, the others standing from the table and moving behind him. Kokichi’s eyes narrowed as he spat out the phrase with as much hatred as he could muster.

“You’re a monster.”

Shuichi opened his mouth to respond, but the boy swallowed hard instead. He lowered his gaze to the floor, and his hand moved to the small screen on the wrist of his suit.

Vote: Black

The others paused for a moment. There was nothing else to do. Maki didn’t hesitate to confirm her vote. Rantaro and Kaede were reluctant, but they knew it had to be this way. Kokichi…

Kokichi had never voted so fast in his life.

And just like that, the votes were tallied. It was unanimous. Shuichi didn’t struggle like some of the others had. He simply let them lead him to the ejection deck. The place where they had sent multiple innocent people out into space to suffocate. But not anymore. This was it. They’d be safe now…

They got there, and as Rantaro prepared the ejection process, Shuichi had the audacity to speak.

“...I wanted to tell you.”

Kokichi was unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“I said SHUT UP!” Kokichi was heaving, his fist clenched as he gave in and lunged forward at Shuichi. 

It all happened so fast. His fist collided with Shuichi’s helmet, a sickening *CRACK* sound echoing as the glass splintered. The others had him by the arms, pulling him away from the boy as Kokichi thrashed against their hold.

“NO! NO, LET ME GO!” His voice was raw, eyes aflame as he met Shuichi’s tear filled ones. His chest twisted, causing him to let out another scream.

Shuichi took off the broken helmet. He wouldn’t need it anymore, anyway. You could now clearly see the tears running down his face as his gold eyes met Kokichi’s purple ones “Kichi-” 

“NO!” Kokichi spat, cutting him off again as he continued to struggle. “YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT! YOU LIED TO ME! I BELIEVED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I-”

“I LOVED YOU!"

And just like that, the bay was silent, the words ringing against the ship’s metal walls. Kokichi inhaled shakily, the tears he had been fighting back for so long finally spilling over. He hadn’t meant to say it. He never meant to say it. He didn’t know what force ripped the truth out of him in this moment but there it was. The boy who had laughed at his jokes. The boy who had screamed his name when the lights went out. The boy who had held him at night after another terror. 

Try as he might, Kokichi couldn’t see an impostor in front of him. He knew it was truth, but all he saw was Shuichi Saihara.

The boy who he’d fallen for.

“...Kokichi-”

“I… I loved you…” His broken voice repeated. Kokichi had stopped struggling. He suddenly didn’t have the energy anymore. 

All of a sudden, there was a whoosh, and a slam. Rantaro’s hand moved from the button, and the countdown began. The door that now separated Shuichi from them was closed, but there was a large glass section. Shuichi rubbed at his eyes, they were filled with so many emotions Kokichi couldn’t possibly have read them all. But he heard Shuichi’s final words. He heard them.

“I love you, Kokichi. And I’m so, so sorry.”

Kokichi blinked. He blinked again. Then, he burst into a fit of laughter. The sound was primal, uncontrolled, and raw. It was a mixture of rage and hysteria as the others tightened their hold on him again. Slowly, those laughs turned into a more choked, wet sound. His head felt light as his knees gave way and he choked on a violent sob. He had never cried in front of the others. Ever. But right now, that was the last thing on his mind. 

He didn’t see much through the blurriness of his tears as the timer hit zero. The airlock opened, and like so many others Shuichi was swept away. Kokichi met his eyes one last time, and then they were gone. Forever. 

He continued to sob, body limp as the control screen typed out the words that he had never wanted to see.

_Shuichi Saihara was an Impostor_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry feel free to scream at me in the comments. And if people want more of this AU maybe with alternate endings or something let me know. And if you're reading this, Water, I posted it. I hope you're happy. This was her idea.


End file.
